Robustus
Back to Character Profiles Profile "A Cybertronian is truly a complex creation that takes dedication to repair." Notes This middle aged mech trained at an early age to be a medic and since then has kept up with the medical advances. He makes sure of this by seeking out other repaireons and picking their knowledge banks as well as taking any classes that may come up. There is nothing he cannot fix and makes sure that continues by learning all he can about the various worker and military class designs. Will bravely go into a battle field with his force field up to assist a fallen warrior, making sure to take them out of harms way before doing what he can for them to get them stabilized. As he has no military background or training, he is happy to remain a civilian in all regards. Rank has no allure for him, the only siren song he hears is the cries of the wounded. Willing to listen to a warrior as they bemoan what happened to them and then offers advice if he sees that they need it. In his own way he tries to treat the whole being of a warrior rather than just their wounds. Takes his medical oaths very seriously and will not break them. Respect and trust must be earned, but once you have them he will be your most loyal ally and a good friend. Logs Barracks Inspection - Visiting a Medic - Check Up then Recruitment - Shredded Memory - Shred's New Core - Spark Discovery - He Wants Her Dead - Nitrogear Gets Checked - Shambleau Marching Orders - Shred's New Chassis - Making Flares - A Drink and a Talk - Cures and Flares - Seeker Repairs - Concerns Addressed - Yoketron's Remains - Its About Patience - Hunt for Chimera - Mindwipe - A True Evaluation - Medical Talk - Talking to the Prisoner - Bad Outing - Prisoner Aftermath - Lending a Hand - Trade Talk - Understanding - Fancy Meeting You Here - Talk of Trust - Chassis Talk - After Seed 3 Fight - Chimera's Realization - Check Up Before Performance - Seed 6 Fight - Tron Games Performance - Wash Time For Chimera - Talking Friendship - Sounding Board - Convincing Chimera - Robustus Gets Around - Chatting in the Tina - Regular Maintenance - Ninjabots - Oddly Comforting - Body Mod - Flirting - Gather Your Wits - After Fight Repairs - Another Reunion - Date Night - Nucleon Talk then Repairs - After Test Visitor - Lab Oops - Fix Me Fix You - Do Not Sneak Here - Abducted - Escape - Safe With You - Trade Market - A Theifs Stash - Too Close to Home - Sample Gathering - Samples Test Discussion - Testing Talk - Microcons - Bad Nanos Finale Cons - The Unflinching Medic - Still A Pest - Deet's Demise - A Message for LL - Training With The Newbie - Where's Slipstream - You Traded What - Con Decontamination - Patient Privacy Reinforcement - After Spar Repairs - Looking out for Slippy - Pestering the Medic - Fixing Up Nova - FAs Trepidation - Shred And Robustus Talk - Repainting - Firestorms Check Up - Lifeline Arrives In Polyhex - Overclocked - Charged Ground - Lifeline's Loyalty - Fixing Up Echo - Another Wing Sir – In Need Of Repairs Again - No Medical Interference - Check Up For Kick-Off - Repairing Megatron - Deconstruction - Prison Visit - Megatron VS Kick-Off - Seeker Fight - Fixing Kick-Off - Lifeline and Robustus Plan - Polyhex Extraction - Freeing Robustus - Brawl In The Red Guardian Inn - Robustus' New Escort - Robustus Visits The Repair Bay - Horizon, Robustus, And Sunstreaker - A Tragic Message Pt. 2 - Interesting Conversation - Fight In The Refectory - Tensions In The Red Guardian - Confrontations - Robustus And First Aid - Initial Questioning OOC Note: Robustus is now known as Fix-Up Fix-Up Logs Fix-Up Leaves Iacon - Repainting Fix-Up - Category:Character Category:OC Category:Active Character Category:Neutral